Hakkai and the Seven Elves
by littlegirlintheshadows
Summary: A new twist to an ageold fairytale...a yaoi twist that is...


**Disclaimer: **Saiyuki and all characters are rightfully owned by Kazuya Minekura. The tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is an all time favorite so you all know that I don't own it. So no reason to sue. ()

**Cast of Characters**

Cho Hakkai as Prince Hakkai

Sha Gojyo as the Knight in Shining Armor, Prince Gojyo

Genjyo Sanzo as the Talking Mirror, Sanzo

Son Goku as the Fairy of the Forest, Fairy Goku

Gyuukomen Koushou as the Evil Witch

Chin Iisou as The evil stepbrother, Prince Chin

Yaone as the Story Teller

**The Seven Elves**

Fan as Clumsy

Nii Jieni as Sleepy

Kougaiji as Grumpy

Jien/ Dokugakuji as Sneezy

Homura as Jolly

Zenon as Bossy

Shien as Bashful

**Once upon a Time**

In a time far, far away, where princesses and princes still lived, where dragons, elves and dwarfs still roamed the land freely, there lived an evil prince who always has a bad hair with his kind-hearted step-brother. The Prince Chin is protected by the Evil Witch, who lives deep within the walls of the castle. The rightful heir to the title, Prince Hakkai, was oppressed and made as slave by the two wicked entities. However, luck has started to turn its face towards the beautiful young man in the form of a handsome cavalier.

"Hakkai, where the fuck are you, you little nitwit?" Prince Chin screamed at the top of his lungs. Hakkai looked up from the laundry he was doing and slowly washed his hands. He winced at the fresh new wounds he had received from all the scrubbing and rinsing.

"What is it, brother?" Hakkai asked as soon as he entered his older half-brother's chambers. "I was just finishing your laundry downstairs."

"Don't give me half-assed excuses. Have you forgotten, you idiot?"

"I know nothing of the happenings inside this castle any more so I am afraid, I know not what you are talking about," he answered slowly. "But if it's about the laundry, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow before it's fully dried and pressed."

"How dare you talk back?" He cried out and grabbed his collar to throw him on the ground. He was about to hit him when there was a knock on the door. With an angry huff, he released the brunette and made his way to answer the door. Before him, a servant girl presented an envelope. He hurriedly tore through the envelope and read its contents. Hakkai, on the other hand, picked himself up and dusted himself. He started for the door but was stopped by a hand to his wrist.

"I don't care if my clothes are still wet or they haven't started drying, I want those clothes in my chambers by tonight," Chin Iisou said through gritted teeth. "If I don't find them on my bed, you'll get a terrible beating."

Hakkai could only stare hard at him but still managed a small nod. Even though his cheeks burned with unspoken hatred, he felt powerless to do anything to him. He was after all, his brother, half-brother that is.

---

"Kougaiji, we have a problem," Fairy Goku said as a he sat on a flower tip. "And I mean a really big problem." The seven elves hurriedly gathered around him and watched as his lithe figure started swaying along with the wind. Sleepy Nii yawned and rested his chin on Jolly Homura's shoulder and even at the weight of Nii's chin uncomfortably settling on his shoulders, Homura continued to act as if nothing was bothering him.

"What is it now?" Grumpy Kougaiji muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest. Much to their surprise, the giant flower Fairy Goku was sitting on started to wither and wilt. Thankfully, the young fairy had already unfurled his wings and was flying in midair.

"Goodness, the Evil Witch seems to be draining all the life force from our forest," Bashful Shien said in panic as he went to and fro between Grumpy Kougaiji and Fairy Goku. "What will happen to all the creatures in the forest if this continues?"

"That's right Bashful, go and clean that up, and don't forget to clean up inside too," Bossy Zenon said in a loud voice and nodded his head in approval. Sneezy Jien looked at him distastefully, scrunched his nose and sneezed loudly. Grumpy Kougaiji gave a resounding hush to quiet them up.

"What could she yawn want with the forest?" Sleepy Nii said through a yawn and tried his best to keep his eyes open. "Has she grown tired of her potions and spells?"

"Maybe Prince Chin has developed a few more wrinkles than usual," Clumsy Fan suggested brightly and handed Bashful Shien a broom. "You know how the prince dislikes growing old."

"Same as the hag he protects underneath those stone walls," Bossy Zenon added and continued to watch Bashful Shien run around.

"I have no concrete idea about that," Fairy Goku admitted and flitted back and forth. "But if your observations prove true, we, along with all the forest beings, are in grave danger."

"Have you tried asking the Talking Mirror about this?" Jolly Homura asked hopefully. "He still does know if things will start to look up on our conditions right?"

A shadow fell across Fairy Goku's beautiful youthful features and the elves suddenly knew that things were not as tolerable as it was before. Fairy Goku slowly sat on a mushroom stool to rest his wings.

"I've lost contact with the Talking Mirror. He seems to be under a heavy spell that even my magic cannot pierce through the barrier the Evil Witch has formed around him."

ACHOO! "Maybe you should try turning them into something, achoo like a bullfrog or something," Sneezy Jien suggested before running inside the hut for some tissue. "So we can steal the Talking Mirror and you can bring him back to his normal self."

"I can't do that especially since my powers are waning," Fairy Goku said slowly. "And since the Magical Forest's force is being drained, I have to set my priorities straight first. I am the Keeper of the Forest so therefore I have to protect this first before anything else."

"Don't worry Fairy Goku, we'll think of a plan to stop them," Clumsy Fan beamed up at him.

---

"Hakkai, have you pressed my coat and tie?" Prince Chin called out from his bedroom. He could only sigh as he cradled the coat, the trousers, the matching tie and his shoes in his arms. The Prince was attending a ball in honor of Prince Gojyo, Heir to the Throne where every noble household would send a representative to greet the Prince. Though he had decline the obvious sarcastic invitation by his brother, he still had hoped that he would be allowed to go with, to at least see the Royal Court.

"Here they are," he said as he entered the room with the things in question. Prince Chin grabbed the things from him and hurriedly dressed up.

"Go and fetch the Witch while I dress up. Tell her to bring the Talking Mirror along," he instructed him. Hakkai nodded and turned around to leave. There was the familiar pain in his chest as he went down the spiral staircase towards the secluded room of the Witch. He cautiously knocked on the door and after several minutes, the big wooden door opened to reveal a scantily clad woman with flowing blue-green hair.

"The Prince calls for the Talking Mirror and your presence in his chambers," he said slowly. Cold laughter wafted through the air sending a chill down Hakkai's spine as the woman walked towards a wall to reveal a small round mirror with intricate golden carvings on the edges.

"Looks like our presence and your skill is required once again, Sanzo," came the cold voice of the Witch. An image formed on the surface of the cool glass. The murky waters of the glass rippled to form a beautiful golden-haired man with slanted purple eyes and a thin frown. Hakkai looked at him sadly and the image stared back at him, a soft small smile forming on his lips but soon changed into a frown. They both noticed that the Witch was watching them with amusement.

"No one can change your friend back to what he was before," she said coolly. "As long as the pest Goku continues to fail in achieving his true powers, Genjyo Sanzo will remain trapped inside this mirror and will remain to be my assistant."

"Shut up, you hag," came the obnoxious comment from the man inside the mirror. "Don't underestimate Goku and his powers. Next thing you know you'll be crawling all over the floor and begging for mercy."

All he received was a cruel laugh. Hakkai could only bow down as the Witch passed him to climb the staircase and meet with Prince Chin.

---

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Prince Chin chanted with a snide smile on his lips.

"The Mirror Sanzo cannot tell a lie, for the Fairy Goku and his friends may die. It is none other than Prince Chinwhose fairness surpasses even princesses and kings."

"Your spell seems to be unbreakable," came the impressed reply from the Prince. The Witch gave an agreeing laughter.

"As long as Prince Hakkai isn't seen by commoners or royalty, the fortune will continue to be yours," the Witch reminded as she admired her newly painted nails. "And as long as I keep the Mirror from contacting the Keeper of the Forest, my power will continue to grow stronger."

"Truly we are an unbeatable team," Prince Chin said and shared a laughing moment with the Witch. From outside the door, Hakkai could only grit his teeth. So that was why he's been kept into hiding all these years. Who was this Keeper of the Forest and how did Sanzo come to know this being? He slowly climbed down the stairs to the kitchen where he found the Story Teller Yaone.

"You seem troubled, Prince Hakkai," the Story Teller greeted him as he entered the steamy kitchen. Despite her beauty and seemingly young appearance, Yaone has been known to be the StoryTeller even of his late grandfather. Hakkai gave her a sad smile and started preparing dinner.

"Remember you always told me stories of old, Yaone," Hakkai began slowly. "Can you tell me those stories again but if it's alright with you, can you not mask them as a child's tale?"

Yaone continued to smile sweetly and took a sip of the apple cider in her hands.

"You've grown into an inquisitive young man, Prince Hakkai. I wonder when you grew up so fast?"

"Even I don't have the answer to that question," he answered as he chopped onions and placed into a large tin bowl. "I think I forgot how it was to be young when my father died."

"Ah yes, your father. He was a very just man but was blinded by love when he met your stepmother. May their souls rest in peace."

They settled into comfortable silence before Yaone continued to her story.

"Yes, I did mask those stories as tales when the truth was they were real, very much real like you and me," she recounted and looked down at her cup. "Remember the tales of the seven elves that live deep in the forest?"

Hakkai nodded and continued chopping the tomatoes he had.

"Those tales were true Prince Hakkai. There are seven elves that live deep within the forest and they are guarded and guided by the Keeper of the Forest, Fairy Goku. They once befriended your father and helped him expand his kingdom in exchange for peace. It was a treaty that remained unbroken until your brother came to power. With the death of your father, Prince Chin sought the treasures of the whole land and who more could provide that but the Witch herself. He protected the Witch and brought her under his wing and gave her all the whims he could provide. One of which was to ravage the forest and bring her all the herbs and spiced needed for her spells."

"So the elves retreated deeper into the forest where my brother could not reach them," Hakkai concluded slowly. Yaone nodded in agreement. "And what else?"

"I'm afraid I could not tell you more than that," she said softly. "The walls of this castle are thick but have ears that listen and tongues that speak. If I say anything more, both our lives are in danger."

Hakkai sighed and continued his chopping but when he was about to put the chopped tomatoes in the pan, he noticed that onions had formed a small note. He couldn't help but smile at the ingenuity of the StoryTeller.

_But the ears of this castle cannot listen the words that are spoken deep within the forest. Go when chores are to be done like gathering fire wood. I wish you luck in finding your answers._

With a contented smile, he started tossing the tomatoes and the onions together. At least now he had an idea on how to take things into his own hands.

---

Prince Gojyo combed a hand through his head in irritation at all these people trying to engage him in small talk. If he had known that studying overseas would be such a big deal for all these people who wouldn't have bothered to go much less come back. No one seems interesting and all the women were plain looking. Well not that the women overseas were prettier. It seems that they just don't come off as attractive to him.

"How was the weather overseas?"

"It was great, a little warmer than what we have here but great nonetheless," he answered courteously. Someone nudged closer.

"And the goods, did you bring any goods back here? Are you willing to sell them?"

"Well I figured that since we had the same goods as they had, I didn't bother to bring anything," he replied. There were several groans of disapproval that annoyed him even more.

"Perhaps the Prince would like to join me in a little hunt next week?" came a voice cold enough to bring the hairs on his neck to stand on its ends. He slowly turned to look at where the voice came from and found a man, not taller than him with blue hair, styled to look very different from the rest of them. Somehow, he found this guest quite intriguing and though it was not his usual self to accept such rash proposals, something was compelling him to take the invitation.

"It seems that this is the first time I've seen you in our Court," he said slowly.

"Ah yes, this is the first time we've met since for the past years you have been out of the kingdom and those were the times I've visited the palace quite often," the visitor answered and edged even closer to him.

"And you would be?"

"I'm sorry to have been so rude not to introduce myself," he said with a small bow. "I am Prince Chin owner of the Cho Castle near the edge of the kingdom."

There were several hushed whispers and quiet exchange of glances among those surrounding them. But the man didn't seem to take notice in them.

"Since I don't have much to do around the castle, I'm sure we can fix a day next week for the hunt," Prince Gojyo answered slowly as he motioned to a servant. "My servant will take the directions to you castle and you can discuss with him the matter. As for now, I must attend to my other guests," he said and bowed briefly before moving across the floor to mingle with other guests. Those surrounding him gave the conventional bow that people give when a person of high rank leaves their presence.

"It would be my pleasure," came the polite farewell as Prince Gojyo started to move away. "It would be more than my please, Prince Gojyo."

**To be Continued…**

**1 **Sorry if some of the characters seem…different to you guys. I just had to think of people to put into the story.


End file.
